The Princess's Daughter
by truetabularasa
Summary: Sirius Black had a family, and then he was arrested, sentenced for life for a terrible crime. When disaster strikes, they have no choice but to flee to London and attend Hogwarts alongside Harry Potter. Update: They have a mountain troll!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to my first ever story, _Marauder's Meet Princess. _However, this story can stand alone. All you need to know is that _Marauder's Meet Princess _was the story of Michelle Johnson and Sirius Black. Michelle was, regretfully, a Mary-Sue, but the main character of this story is not a Mary-Sue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world. Woe is me.**

**The Passing of the Torch**

Gwen Black perched herself on the edge of the large fountain. Her step-father, James Ford, perched himself beside her, hoisting his daughter and Gwen's half-sister in his lap.

"We shouldn't be out here, you know," He said, his voice carrying an American accent, having lived in Tennessee his whole life, up until the time he met Michelle, Gwen's mother.

"Why not?" Gwen asked in her heavy French accent. Gwen had spent all but two years of her life in a quiet part of France.

The family had moved to France, where her mother had spent a year of her life in the prestigious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, after the incarceration of Gwen's father, Sirius Black. Michelle had slipped into a depression until she met James Ford. They had married when Gwen was eight, five years after her father's imprisonment. Michelle had gotten pregnant with Clementine when Gwen was nine, and she gave birth shortly after Gwen's tenth birthday.

Gwen was barely twelve years old now, and in her first year in Beauxbatons.

"It's freezing," James remarked.

Gwen shrugged. "Where's Eric?" She asked, referring to her brother, who was in his sixth year at Beauxbatons.

"Inside, sleeping, I think," James replied.

"Good heavens, at Christmas?!" Gwen exclaimed. James laughed.

They were silent for a while, until James asked, "Are you happy?"

"I don't understand you," Gwen said slowly, looking troubled.

"Well, I was thrown into your world. You didn't ask for me. Your father's still alive."

"As far as I'm concerned," Gwen said slowly, "Sirius Black is dead."

James frowned disapprovingly. "Gwen, surely you don't mean that."

Gwen's emerald eyes met James's grey eyes unwaveringly. "I do," She said.

James opened his mouth to say something else, but he never got the chance. At that moment, pain-filled screams erupted from the back of the house.

"Take Clementine and go inside!" James ordered, handing Gwen her baby sister.

"I'll send Eric out," Gwen replied, and then she carried Clementine inside.

Once Gwen reached the mansion, she called for her older brother, who was on the stairs.

"What is it Gwen? Who screamed?" He demanded.

"I don't know, but daddy went to check it out," Gwen replied quietly. Eric immediately rushed outside, not even putting his coat on. Trembling, Gwen sat on the window seat, holding Clementine tightly.

The house was eerily quiet, and the silence was interrupted only by Gwen's ragged breathing.

The front door was flung open and James ran in, a woman in his arms. She was dripping blood on the floor.

Gwen made a move to follow him, but before she could take more than a few steps, she was distracted by Eric entering the room more slowly than James. He too carried a young woman in his arms.

"Eric," Gwen whispered, "who is that?"

Eric didn't answer. "Eric!" Gwen said hysterically. "Who is that?!" Eric put the woman on the window seat Gwen had previously occupied.

Gwen moved to look at the face. "Oh my god," She whispered. The woman was her eldest sister, Jewel, who had been in her seventh year at Beauxbatons.

"She's dead," Eric croaked.

"No," Gwen said, shaking her head, her eyes filling up with tears. "NO!" She swayed, and Eric caught her.

"Who did this?" Gwen whispered.

"It was no human, though he appeared that way. His eyes and his hair were maroon," Eric replied.

"That woman daddy brought in: who was she?" Gwen asked.

Eric bowed his head. "It was mother," He whispered.

Gwen shook her head furiously.

"She's still alive, but only just," Eric replied. "I'm going to see if James needs any help. Why don't you take Clementine to her room? _Now _Guinevere!" Eric snapped when Gwen started to argue.

Gwen whirled around and stomped upstairs. She put Clementine, who was crying something awful, to bed and ran to the kitchen, where she got a washcloth wet with soapy water. She then proceeded to the family room, where she began to wash the blood from Jewel's body.

Tears fell from Gwen's face as she slowly worked. In her mind, she kept saying the same thing over and over again. _Why did this happen? Why now? _

When Jewel looked more presentable, except for her bloodstained clothes, Gwen slowly proceeded up the winding stairs to the room that belonged to James and Michelle.

"How is she?" She asked as she entered the room.

James shook his head. "There is nothing I can do for her now," He said.

Gwen eyed Michelle's swollen belly and remembered the shock when she discovered that Michelle had been expecting not one, but _two _babies. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees.

She felt two hands take her shoulders and guide her to her room. Eric handed her the sleeping pills that Gwen had to take for her anxiety. Gwen took them without question and fell upon the bed, welcoming the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

"Gwen," A voice hissed out of the darkness. Gwen opened her eyes to see Eric bending over her, his grey eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Eric," Gwen hissed as she sat up, "has something happened?"

"She wants to speak to you," Eric said. He offered Gwen his hand, which she took, and he guided her to Michelle and James' room.

James was kneeling by his wife, but he rose when Gwen and Eric entered. He clasped Gwen's shoulder and left with Eric.

Gwen slowly approached the bed where her mother lay.

"Guinevere?" Her mother strained to whisper. The sound broke Gwen's heart.

"Yes mother. I'm here," Gwen whispered, taking her mother's hand.

"Guinevere, I want you to listen to me. I'm not going to live through the night. Your sister is dead. You _must _carry the burden of the Bervarian Princess," Michelle said quietly.

"Mother, I can't," Gwen said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Guinevere, you _must _do this, and tell no one about this. We cannot be thrown into disarray again," Michelle demanded.

Gwen nodded. Michelle gestured for her daughter to remove the pearl and crystal opal from her neck, which Gwen did carefully.

Michelle reached a shaking had and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Remember who you are Princess," She said softly.

She died.

Gwen bowed her head over her mother's body, sobbing. Eric and James both entered the room, and they too bowed their heads in grief.

The remaining family of Michelle Johnson Black died themselves that night.

* * *

Despite Gwen's never-ending grief, she looked utterly composed. Her long dark hair framed her delicate face with intricate curls. Her green eyes were partially hidden beneath her black, wide brimmed hat with the lace trim. She was wearing a very simple black dress that reached her knees.

As everyone present at the funeral paid their respects to both Michelle and Jewel, a tall and muscular black man approached Gwen.

"Princess," He murmured. Gwen stared. As her mother had wished, she had told no one what had occurred that night, not even Clementine, who wouldn't have understood anyway.

"A long time ago, your mother swore to us that she would help in our cause."

Gwen said nothing. "Since that is no longer possible, we must ask you if you would be willing to carry out her duties." Now Gwen knew who this man was.

"I…don't think I'm ready," Gwen said.

"Of course not," The man said. "Promise me you'll think about it."

"Of course I will," Gwen replied. The man stood there for a while longer before turning and leaving the funeral.

"I found a home for you and Eric," James said, coming up to Gwen, holding Clementine.

"Where?"

"London." After the death of his wife, James found it unbearable to live in France. He was moving back to Tennessee, and he was taking Clementine with him. Eric and Gwen didn't want to stay in France either, yet James refused to take them with him. He said it was too hard for him. He had loved Michelle more than life itself.

He had, however, agreed to keep their current castle and find them a new place to live. He had also consented to pay all expenses until they were both out of school.

"I spoke with the Headmaster at Hogwarts. He'll be delighted to take you next September. He also agreed to place a Fidelius Charm on your current house. The old owners are both dead, and one son is dead and the other is imprisoned."

"Sounds lovely," Gwen said sarcastically.

"It was cheap Gwen," James reprimanded. "It belonged to your grandparents."

"My grandparents are right over there," Gwen said, pointing.

"On your father's side," James said, watching Gwen's face carefully.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I guess you have to do what you have to do," Gwen said after a brief moment of silence.

"I love you Guinevere. You know that. But I can't be here for you right now," James said miserably.

Gwen studied James's face carefully, then she threw her arms around him. "I love you Daddy," She whispered.

James kissed her cheek, and then he took Clementine's hand and walked away. Gwen did not see him again for a very long time.

Gwen was left to herself to ponder how everything had gone wrong. Just five days ago she had been on top of the world. Now, she could see how she and Eric could get through this crisis.

Suddenly, Gwen found a hand covering her mouth. She was dragged, unnoticed, from the commotion of the funeral and into the stables.

Gwen bit the hand that held her and she twisted to see her captor.

It was John Johnson, her grandfather.

"You," She whispered, scowling.

"Me," John said grimly.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked. She had only met her mother's parents a couple of times, but she had never liked them.

"I know what your mother gave you, and I want it."

Gwen feigned confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about." Unfortunately, her hand moved unconsciously to the Bervarian jewel.

"Give it to me," John snarled.

"No," Gwen snapped.

John grabbed her by the throat and attempted to tear the jewel from her neck. Gwen swore violently. It was all over in a matter of seconds. A look of intense pain crossed John's face and he keeled over, dead.

"Gwen!" Eric cried, enveloping her in a hug. "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack," Gwen replied quietly.

"Such a horrible time for it to happen, too," A deep voice said. Gwen looked at the speaker and saw that it was none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

Gwen knew that he didn't believe her heart attack story, but she would deal with that when the time came.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Either way, let me know. If you like it, say so. If not, tell me how to improve. I do reply to reviews!**


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Once Upon a Dream**

Carefully, very carefully, Gwen folded her new Hogwarts robes and placed them into her cauldron.

"Hurry along, Gwen," Her brother demanded, poking his disheveled head into her room.

"Why? It's not like there's anything else to do here," Gwen grumbled.

"Hogwarts is supposed to be sending someone to speak with us today," Eric reminded her.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Maybe I'll just stay up here and finish packing," Gwen said, her voice full of disgust.

"_Non. _You will be polite," Eric said sternly.

Gwen sighed. "Why couldn't we have just continued our enrollment at Beaubatons? I don't wish to be drawn into the politics of _Britain,_" She spoke of Britain like it was something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe.

It was then that they heard a blood-curdling scream. It was Mrs. Black's portrait, which screamed every time someone made too much noise. They had tried to remove her, but it was impossible.

"Get the door," Eric said wearily.

"Right," Gwen said, running down the stairs to open the door.

She was met by a man she remembered vaguely from her early childhood. He looked less imposing than he had nine years ago.

"Hello Hagrid," She greeted him blandly.

Hagrid did a double-take. "Yeh-yeh _remember _me?"

"How could I forget you?" Gwen asked, stepping back to allow Hagrid entry.

"Ah, hello Hagrid," Eric greeted cordially, having successfully closed the curtains on their grandmother.

"You two have grown since I last saw yeh," Hagrid rumbled.

"I thank Merlin that you haven't, Hagrid," Gwen said rudely.

"Guinevere!" Eric snapped.

"Comment?" Gwen asked innocently, slipping into French so that Hagrid wouldn't get the full gist of the conversation.

"I would like to tell yeh how very sorry I am," Hagrid continued. "Not a better woman yeh couldn' find." Hagrid's eyes welled up and he noisily blew his nose.

"People said that about Sirius," Gwen snapped coldly.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Eric exclaimed. "Pardon my sister's rudeness, Hagrid. She's been bitchy ever since Grandpa John's funeral last week."

"Ah, yeah. That was terrible, that was," Hagrid said wisely.

"Why are you here, Hagrid?" Gwen asked.

"Dumbledore sent me. I was going on an errand for him anyways, so he thought I'd best kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"What errand are you running for Dumbledore, Hagrid?" Eric asked in interest.

"Tomorrow is Harry Potter's eleventh birthday. He'll be starting at Hogwarts this term. I'm goin' ter pick him and and explain a bit ter him."

"That's _right_!" Eric exclaimed. "It'll be someone you know, Gwen!"

"S'il te plait, Eric! I haven't seen the garçon since he was un ans," Gwen said, exasperated at her brother's stupidity.

"You can explain everything to him, ma petite soeur," Eric said sarcastically.

Gwen laughed. "Mon grand frère, have you no manners? Hagrid cannot stay all day you know!"

"My apologies, Hagrid. Please, speak with us!" Eric exclaimed solicitously.

"I don' really have much ter tell yeh, 'cept you will catch the Hogwarts Express outta Platform Nine and Three-quarters at eleven o'clock. Yeh will go as first years, and will be sorted with the first years," Hagrid told them.

"Brilliant," Eric groaned.

"Do not complain, mon frère," Gwen admonished.

"I'm seventeen, I can complain as much as I want," Eric said.

"Well, I'd best be off. I look forward to seeing the both of you in September," Hagrid said.

"Bye," Eric called.

"Au revoir," Gwen said sweetly, waving Hagrid off.

When Hagrid was gone, Gwen sighed. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Be nice," Eric said sharply. Gwen huffed.

"It was nice to see Hagrid again," Eric said.

"If you say so," Gwen grumbled before turning and running up the stairs.

* * *

Gwen and Eric woke early on September 1st to continue last minute packing.

When they arrived at Kings Cross, Eric put their belongings onto a trolley.

"Where's this…platform nine and three-quarters?" Gwen asked.

"You need to walk into the wall between platforms nine and ten," Eric told her distractedly.

Gwen stared. "You're kidding me, right?" Eric didn't answer. "Unbelievable," Gwen whispered.

"Go on," Eric said, hastily pushing his baby sister in before him.

Gwen sighed. "Vertigo," She whispered.

Gwen and Eric managed to obtain a compartment to themselves. Neither spoke as the train began to move.

The train had been trundling along for near an hour when a girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth entered the compartment.

Gwen didn't look up from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Two, _but Eric said politely, "Can we help you?"

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," She said in a bossy sort of voice.

"I'm afraid we haven't," Eric said. "Tell you what. I'll send my sister to help you search," He grabbed Gwen's book.

"Alright then," The girl said, opening the door further for Gwen.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," The girl, Hermione, said enthusiastically.

"I'm Gwen Black," Gwen told her sullenly.

"Is this your first year too?" Hermione asked her.

"Technically. I went to Beauxbatons Academy for Magic last year, but I moved to England after my mum died," Gwen explained as they searched.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "You went to school in _France?" _At Gwen's affirmative nod, she continued, "Are you French?"

"Yes, I am," Gwen said in amusement.

"How fascinating! I've always wanted to learn French! Can you teach me?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"Maybe," Gwen said as Hermione slid open a compartment door. She froze. Inside the compartment were two boys: one was a red-head she didn't know, the other was Harry Potter, who Gwen recognized, even after nine years apart.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" Hermione demanded bossily.

"No," They both said.

"What are your names?" Gwen asked politely, taking a seat across from the red-head.

"Ron Weasley," The red-head mumbled.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Holy…" Hermione exclaimed. "I know _all _about you of course!"

Gwen noticed the sour look on Ron's face at Hermione's blatant ignorance of him. She decided to do the nice thing.

"So, Ron. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes," Ron mumbled, still not looking at her.

"Mine too. I attended a school in France last year. I'm actually a second year," Gwen explained.

Ron finally looked at her. "Is it normal for that to happen?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. It's happened. My parents attended Hogwarts, so Professor Dumbledore let me in easily. Me and mon frère, Eric," Gwen said.

"Mon frayer?" Ron asked, confused.

"My brother," Gwen sighed. They fell silent, listening to Hermione rhapsodizing about Harry.

"What are you _on_?" Gwen finally asked as she explained how she had memorized the course books.

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Let's go," Gwen said, rising and opening the door.

Gwen headed back to her compartment and was surprised to find other people in the compartment.

"Did you find the toad?" Eric asked.

"No," Gwen said. "Are you related to Ron Weasley?" She asked two twin boys.

"Yes, unfortunately," One of the boys said.

"Well, your brother's in a compartment with _Harry Potter_," Gwen said.

"We know," One of the twins answered.

"What?" Eric demanded, grabbing his sister's hand.

"I'm Gwen, by the way," Gwen told the twins.

"Fred and George Weasley," One of the twins answered.

"How do we tell you two apart?" Gwen asked.

"Ah, ma soeur, we were just talking about that," Eric grinned.

"To answer your question, it's virtually impossible to tell us apart," One of the twins replied.

"No matter. I'll give you your own special names," Gwen joked.

"Your sister's funny," One of the twins told Eric.

"That's odd. She's such a bore when she's around the house," Eric laughed.

Gwen was glaring daggers at her brother. "Perhaps you'd better leave," She told Fred and George.

"You don't have to stay here Eric. Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down the train a bit."

"I think not," Gwen snapped.

"She hates spiders," Eric explained.

"You'd get along with Ron. He's deathly afraid of spiders," One of the twins laughed.

"I'm not _afraid _of them. I just think they're extremely nasty and extremely pointless," Gwen explained.

"But-" One of the twins began.

"Which one are you?" Gwen asked.

"Fred."

"Ok, Fred. Go on."

"Spiders take care of mosquitoes and flies and bees and-"

"Thank you gentlemen. I'm so sorry you can't stay! We'll catch up in Hogwarts, oui?" Gwen interrupted hastily, pushing Fred and George out of the compartment.

"You are so rude," Eric sighed.

"You'll thank me one day," Gwen replied.

"For being rude?"

"Oui," Gwen laughed at the astonished look on her brother's face.

The rest of the long journey was uninterrupted. It was dark when they reached Hogsmeade Station.

"Hello Hagrid. Long time no see," Eric called.

"'ello Eric," Hagrid called. "Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid called to Harry, who was next to Ron.

The first years (and Gwen and Eric) followed Hagrid to the edge of the lake and boarded little boats, which were to take them to Hogwarts.

The journey was a short but interesting one. They reached Hogwarts and were greeted by Minerva McGonagall, who Gwen recognized from her mother's funeral.

McGonagall left them in a small room, where they were forced to wait.

She returned shortly. "Come along."

The students followed her nervously into the Great Hall, where they filed in and came to a halt in front of a stool which held a battered hat.

McGonagall called them up in alphabetical order. "Black, Eric!"

Eric strode up to the stool and tried it on. The hat spent thirty seconds deciding before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Weasley twins were cheering loudly. Gwen smiled for her brother, who squeezed her shoulder as he passed.

"Black, Gwen!" McGonagall called.

Gwen stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Instantly, a small voice filled her head. "Well, well, what have we here? A troubled past, but none of the recent tragedies have hindered you ability to be quick on your feet, which I believe you got from your mother. Yes, love. There is only one true house for you. Gryffindor!" Gwen heard the hat shout the last word to the entire hall.

Gwen rose amid cheers from the Gryffindor table. She sat beside her brother to watch the sorting, feeling relieved.

Others that joined the Gryffindor table were Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

At long last, Professor Dumbledore rose and addressed the students. "So, we've come to another year. Before we begin our magnificent feast, I would like you all to acknowledge the arrival of two new students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: A seventh year, Eric Black, and a second year, Gwen Black. I trust all of you will welcome them with open arms. Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!"

The new students watched in amazement as the plates magically filled with food. As Gwen reached for the pork chops, a girl her age with grey eyes and long honey-blonde hair said, "I'm Jessica Abrams. Jessie for short."

"It's wonderful to know you Jessie. Are you a second year?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I am," Jessie replied. "Allow me to introduce you to our fellow second years. This is Leslie Jameson," She gestured to a short, pretty black girl, "Katie Bell," She nodded to a smiling girl with light brown hair, "and my lovely cousin, Meghan Abrams," She nodded to a girl with short brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Meghan asked.

"It's not _nearly _as grand as Beauxbatons, but it's a lot more homey feeling, if you know what I mean," Gwen replied.

"Yes, Hogwarts is our second home," Leslie sighed dreamily.

"Do you play Quidditch Gwen?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I do," Gwen said enthusiastically.

"You should try out for the team. I am, and I believe Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, is searching for two Chasers and a Seeker. I was a reserve last year, although I never played," Katie continued.

The feast continued, and the girls found all sorts of things to talk about: Quidditch, clothes, classes, teachers, and many other things.

Finally, the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley, rose to direct the newcomers to Gryffindor Tower.

They came upon a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy answered promptly.

The portrait swung open and the new Gryffindors entered a cozy area with a blazing fire and two staircases, presumably leading to the dorimitories.

"Come along Gwen. We'll show you to our dormitory," Jessie said, hooking arms with Gwen.

"Alright," To Eric, Gwen said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Eric said, kissing his baby sister fondly on the forehead.

As Gwen and Jessie settled into their beds, Jessie said, "I don't think I've _ever _met one who gets along so well with a sibling."

"We have to get along," Gwen said softly. "He's all I have."

**A/N: So, one review (who's name I don't recall) remarked that there were too many questions in the last chapter. Sorry. On the other hand, I've gotten positive reviews as well. **

**To Kelsey: Yes, the plotline of this story very much revolves around Gwen and Harry. They aren't in the same year, but they're in the same House.**

**So, read and review.**


	3. The Most Important Thing

**A/N: Originally, this wouldn't be up until next weekend, but I finished my Biology report and got bored, so, this is what I did.**

**The Most Important Thing**

It didn't take Gwen long to get used to her routine. She had Potions with Snape, and she was devastated to learn that her mother's stories had been true. Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who was also Head of Gryffindor House. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by twitchy Professor Quirrell. History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost, which Gwen found extremely appropriate. Tiny Professor Flitwick taught Charms class. Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout.

Unfortunately, Gwen didn't see much of Harry Potter at all, and she never spoke to him. She vowed to speak to him at all costs. One day, she may even tell the truth.

Luckily for Gwen she had tried out for Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she made it. Her team mates included her fellow second year Katie Bell, third year Angelina Johnson (also a Chaser), third years Fred and George Weasley as the Beaters, and Keeper was the captain, fifth year Oliver Wood. The Seeker was undecided. Several people had tried out for the position, but Oliver was pleased with them. He had arranged to hold separate tryouts just for a Seeker.

However, fate rendered those tryouts useless. Gwen was walking with the girls from her dormitory towards the Great Hall when a glowing Oliver Wood rushed up to them.

"Hello Oliver. What's up?" Katie greeted him.

Breathlessly, Wood gasped, "I need to speak to you girls. In private," He added, with a glance at their friends.

"See you at dinner," Jessie said to Gwen.

"Au revoir," Gwen said with feigned sweetness.

"_Bye,_" Meghan enunciated.

"Au revoir," Gwen repeated.

"Good bye," Meghan enunciated again.

Ever since school had started, Gwen had had a habit of slipping into random French. Many of the students at Hogwarts didn't understand French at all, so it was a running joke in Gryffindor to teach Gwen fluent English. Gwen, however, had played back, and was very obstinate about changing her manner of speaking.

Gwen seemed to realize Wood's anxiety, because she pushed Meghan along and demanded, "Go!"

When Leslie, Meghan, and Jessie had disappeared, Katie turned to Oliver. "What's going on?"

"In here," Wood said, pointing to an empty classroom. Once they were all inside, he shut the door. "McGonagall found us a Seeker," He said without preamble.

"What?!" Gwen hissed breathlessly.

"Who?" Katie demanded.

"Harry Potter," Wood replied.

"No way!" Gwen exclaimed. Both girls tackled Wood in a hysterically happy hug.

The girls headed to dinner in a very chipper mood. In hushed voices, they told their friends what Wood had told them.

"Are you _serious_?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Oui," Gwen confirmed.

"Don't start," Jessie scolded Meghan as she opened her mouth.

"Do you think he's any good?" Leslie asked.

Katie replied, through a mouthful of pot pie, "He's got to be. McGonagall _herself _vouched for him, and we all know how hard she is to please."

"How _did _she choose him?" Meghan asked.

"Wood didn't give us the details," Gwen said, shrugging.

"Oh dear," Leslie whispered. The girls turned inquiringly to her. She nodded towards where Harry Potter was sitting with Ron Weasley. Draco Malfoy was standing behind them.

Draco Malfoy was a pale Slytherin first year. Gwen had never personally spoken to him, but she heard in passing that he was a jerk. She also knew that his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been right in Voldemort's inner circle.

At the moment, Malfoy had a sneer on his face. Gwen sighed, "I think I'll go find out what's going on," She told her friends.

"Don't get caught," Jessie warned.

Gwen rose from her place and strode over so that she was across from Harry and Ron. She pretended to be searching for the right sauce as she leaned closer to hear.

"I can take you on anytime Potter," Malfoy was saying. "Tonight if you want. Wizards Duel. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizards Duel before?"

"Of course he has!" Ron broke in. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

There was a pause as Malfoy sized up his two thuggish goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "Crabbe," He concluded at last. "Tonight, midnight. The trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Having heard enough, Gwen went back to her friends. "What did he want?" Meghan asked.

"He challenged Harry to a Wizards Duel," Gwen replied.

"What if he gets hurt? Or caught?" Katie demanded.

"Maybe I should accompany them," Gwen mused.

* * *

That night, at 11:30, Gwen donned her flowing white robe over her nightdress and went downstairs to the Common Room, hoping she would intercept Harry and Ron. She was in luck.

It appeared that Hermione Granger had already intercepted them. When Gwen appeared on the staircase, Ron let out a howl of frustration.

"Listen, we're going, and two girls can't stop us!" He hissed angrily.

Gwen shrugged. "It's no skin off my nose if you guys get caught. However," She looked at Harry, "the Gryffindor Quidditch team cannot afford to lose our Seeker. If I can't stop you, at least let me come with you."

Harry stared at her. "Have we met?"

"Briefly. On the train," Gwen replied.

"Oh," Harry said. Oh so intelligent sounding.

"Let me come with you," Gwen pleaded.

Ron sighed. "If you get us caught…"

"I won't," Gwen implored.

"You're actually going along with them?!" Hermione exclaimed, disappointed.

Gwen stared at her calmly. "Learn to live a little Hermione."

"Hermione scowled and followed the threesome out of the portrait hole.

"You just remember what I've said when you're on the train home," She hissed in parting. She turned to return to the Common Room, only to find that the Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit. "Now what am I going to do?!" She exclaimed.

"Not our problem," Ron snarled.

Harry raised a hand to quiet them. "Do you hear that?"

Gwen listened carefully and heard a small snuffling noise.

They came upon first year Neville Longbottom, sleeping on the floor. He awoke as they approached. "Thank goodness you're here! I couldn't remember the password to get into the Common Room."

"It won't do you any good, the Fat Lady's gone off," Harry said.

"Well, Neville, we've got to be somewhere," Ron stated.

"Don't leave me!" Neville positively squeaked. He jumped to his feet and followed the others.

Ron glared. "If any of you get us caught," He growled.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you'll make us regret it. Unfortunately Ron, you don't seem to realize that you're making the majority of the noise." That shut Ron up.

The trophy room was on the fourth floor and Gryffindor Tower was on the seventh. The quintet proceeded with extreme caution down the three floors. They were all on edge. Neither Harry nor Gwen wished to be kicked off the Quidditch team due to a stupid mistake in judgment, and the other three were merely nervous first years.

They reached the fourth floor without incident. Malfoy had not yet arrived, so they waited. Harry took out his wand. They waited, and Ron whispered gleefully, "He's late. Maybe he's too chicken to show."

They heard a voice coming from a nearby room. "Sniff around my sweet. They must be around here somewhere."

It wasn't Malfoy. It was Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. He had a cat by the name of Mrs. Norris. When Gwen had first learned that, she had jokingly wondered who would possibly marry a cat.

Hermione had a look of absolute terror on her face. Harry quickly mouthed, "this way!" and the students darted out of the trophy room. At the last moment, Neville tripped and fell into a suit of armor. The banging was loud enough to wake the dead.

Abandoning all caution, Harry yelled, "RUN!" They didn't need to be told twice. They ran, feet pounding, faces sweating.

They ripped through several corridors. Gwen led them through several secret passageways her brother had shown her. They stopped running when they ripped through a tapestry near the Charms classroom.

"I think we lost him," Ron gasped.

Hermione gave Harry a look that clearly said "I told you so." Before she could say the words however, Peeves, the mischievous poltergeist of Hogwarts, bounced out of the Charms room.

"Oh no," Ron groaned.

Peeves cackled. "Ooh, ickle firsties, what fun! You shouldn't be out of bed you know. You'll get in trouble. Should tell Filch I should. He'll put you right!"

"Not if you don't rat us out Peeves, please!" Hermione moaned.

Peeves wasn't listening. "Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty!" He trilled.

"Get out of the way!" Ron snarled, taking a swing at Peeves.

Peeves dodged out of the way and bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Gwen gulped and led the way to the nearest door. She tried the handle: locked. Gwen swore in a very unladylike manner. Hermione pushed Gwen roughly out of the way, whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohamora!" She hissed. The lock clicked and Hermione opened the door. Gwen ushered everyone inside before entering herself. She closed the door carefully in order to avoid a slam.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaned against the door, listening intently.

Gwen stared down at her bare feet, eyes closed and ears intent for Filch.

She could vaguely hear Filch arguing with Peeves. She sighed, praying Peeves wouldn't rat them out. Her attention was grabbed by Neville just as Filch seemed to lose the argument. Neville was tugging on the sleeve of her bathrobe impatiently.

"Quoi?" She hissed impatiently, still a little on edge.

Neville soundlessly pointed into the room they hadn't bothered to explore. In fact, it wasn't a room, it was a corridor. The corridor was filled floor to ceiling with an enormous dog. Not just any dog either; this particular dog had three heads.

Gwen gasped and unconsciously grabbed Harry by the elbow. "Um, guys?" She squeaked nervously.

"What?" Harry gasped, sounding uncomfortable with Gwen clinging onto his arm. Gwen pointed. Harry gulped. "Run," He squeaked.

Gwen whirled Harry around by his elbow and pushed him out of the corridor in front of her. Ron slammed the door shut and locked it. Together, the five of them raced through the castle and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady exclaimed.

"We might ask you the same thing," Gwen snapped.

"Never mind, pig snout, pig snout," Harry gasped.

The portrait swung forward and they scrambled into the Common Room. Neville instantly went upstairs to bed.

Hermione scowled. "Malfoy tricked you, you know that, right?"

Harry, to whom the rhetorical question was addressed, didn't answer. "What the hell do they think they're doing, keeping that dog in a _school_?" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you think it was there just for decoration?" Hermione scoffed. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Ron guessed.

"No. It was standing on a trap door. It's guarding something," Hermione replied. "I've had enough of adventure and of you. I'm going to bed." She did just that.

"You'd think we invited her," Ron snarled.

Gwen sighed. "That was fun."

Harry frowned at her. "You have a twisted sense of fun."

Gwen grinned. "It's the adrenaline rush. I'd like to do that again," Harry smiled in response.

And now we come to a highly important event in the lives of both Guinevere Black and Harry Potter; they became friends.

**A/N: The story has officially started. Review!**


	4. Halloween

**A/N: Hm, what's with the non-reviewage? New word, by the way. So, right about now, things start happening quickly in the story. This story goes all throughout Harry's seven years, and much farther (it's all planned). **

**Halloween**

Harry ended up telling Gwen and Ron about his trip to Gringotts in the summer. Hagrid had taken him to vault 713 and had removed a small package. Later that day, Gringotts had been robbed.

Unfortunately, they had no clue as to what the package was, and Harry and Gwen had no extra time due to Quidditch practice. Their first game was coming up shortly after Halloween.

One particular morning, they looked up as the owls brought in the morning post. One long package was dropped in front of Harry. Another owl dropped a note. Gwen turned form conversing with Jessie and snatched the letter. It read: _DO NOT OPEN THIS PACKAGE AT THE TABLE! It contains you new Nimbus 2000, but I don't want everyone knowing you got one, or they'll all want one._

Gwen passed the note to Harry and Ron. Ron moaned enviously.

"Let's go upstairs and open it," Gwen suggested.

"You can't," Ron said instantly.

Gwen scowled. Ever since she had started hanging out with Harry, Ron had made no effort to hide his dislike of her. Gwen suspected that he was jealous. After all, she was pretty, smart, and Harry was, well, Harry. Ron had hardly attempted to make friends with anybody, and h found faults with everyone.

"Why not?" Gwen demanded.

"You can't come in the boys' dormitory," Ron stated.

Gwen opened her mouth to retort. Seeing the smug look on Ron's face, she rose to her feet and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Gwen?" Her brother called after her as she passed him. He caught her as she put a foot on the marble staircase. "What's wrong?" He asked. Gwen saw that the Weasley twins had accompanied him.

"That sorry excuse for a boy, Eric! I've had it with trying to get through to him!" Gwen ranted.

"Do you want us to turn him into a toad?" George asked.

Gwen shook her head. "I could never kill a _toad_."

"A spider?" Fred suggested.

Gwen grimaced. A noise made Gwen look back to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were exiting. Harry saw her and looked fairly apologetic. Ron sneered. Gwen made a move to leave. Eric halted her.

Looking around at al those present, Eric switched to French. "Nous sommes censés rencontrer Dumbledore."

Gwen eyed Ron, who was staring at her. "Pourquoi?"

"Je ne sais pas," Eric answered.

Eric wrapped his arm around Gwen. "Let's go," He said.

They made their way to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Eric gave the password. "Sugar quill."

Eric knocked on Dumbledore's door. Dumbledore called, "Come in." They did so and Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Black, if you would be so kind as to slip into the next room. I wish to speak with your brother."

Gwen was confused, but she did as Dumbledore said. She seated herself on the bed and waited. Maybe half an hour later, Dumbledore entered the room. He closed the door and seated himself in a comfortable armchair.

"Well Miss Black, how is your first year at Hogwarts going so far?"

Gwen smiled. "Pretty good as of yet."

Dumbledore opened a manila folder. "You're a good student on top of being Gryffindor Chaser. Professor McGonagall tells me that you are most often seen in the company of Jessica Abrams. You've also recently been spotted with Harry Potter. Is everyone at Hogwarts treating you respectably?"

Gwen nodded. "Everyone's been extremely helpful."

"Except Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore said shrewdly.

"Eric told you," Gwen sighed. Dumbledore nodded. "It's nothing I can't handle. If worst comes to worst, Fred said he'll turn him into a spider," Gwen said.

"Dumbledore chuckled. "Is there anything you'd wish to speak about?"

"Like what?"

"Like what happened to your grandfather at the funeral," Dumbledore said.

Gwen stared at him. "How did you know?" She whispered.

"You had a certain aura around you that day," Dumbledore told her.

Gwen sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Are you going to tell Eric?" She asked tearfully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You need to talk about it though. You can't go through school with that hanging over you."

"It's _not _hanging over me!" Gwen snapped sharply.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm afraid you're lying. Eric told me that you'd been bitter. Ever since John's funeral. Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?"

Gwen started crying. "Because he deserved to die. It wasn't fair that he was still living when she was dead. Mother never spoke of her past life, but I read between the lines. He hurt her. He tried to kill me. He'll rot in hell," She said, tears streaming down her face.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You come from a dysfunctional family, but the latest generations are good people: your mother, your brother, your sisters. Your father."

Gwen snorted. "My father. My father didn't give a damn about us."

Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm aware of your feelings, but I knew Sirius Black for many years. He was a good man. When he joined Voldemort, I'm sure he believed he was doing what he thought was best for his family."

"No, he was doing what was best for _him_," Gwen said sourly.

Dumbledore frowned at Gwen's certainty. "You don't know that."

"I'm sorry Professor. I think I'd like to go to class now," Gwen said, rising to her feet. She swung her bag onto her shoulder and looked at Dumbledore for permission to leave.

He nodded. "I'll write you a pass."

Gwen's first class was History of Magic, so she didn't see the point in receiving a pass. She left Dumbledore's office and went down a staircase to the second floor. She knew there was a bathroom that happened to be out of order. She slammed the door open and marched to the sinks. She turned a tap on one of the sinks. It didn't work. She swore vehemently and moved over a sink. The tap worked. Glancing at herself in the cracked mirror over the sink, Gwen mused, _I have to train myself to cry more attractively. _Her green eyes were red and puffy. Tears clung to her long eyelashes. Her normally fair face was red a blotchy with tear streaks and runny mascara.

Gwen washed her face clean of all traces of makeup and tears. She knew this had been coming. Gwen had spent months preparing herself. Steeling herself against Dumbledore.

"Hello there," A gloomy voice said behind her.

Gwen screamed and leapt around. She found herself facing the ghost of a glum looking girl. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I am Moaning Myrtle," The girl sniffed haughtily. "Why are you here?"

"It's an out of order bathroom. I needed the privacy," Gwen said, turning back to face the mirror. She dried her face and unbound her hair from her braided bun. It fell down her back in untidy waves. She pulled a brush from her bag and set to work on her thick hair. Myrtle watched her the whole time. Gwen pulled her hair into a ponytail and braided it. Then she pinned it to her head.

"Who upset you?" Myrtle asked nosily as Gwen finished applying her makeup.

"It doesn't matter," Gwen snapped.

"What do you want to do to him?" Myrtle asked coyly.

Gwen scowled. "Nothing," She replied. She turned and left the bathroom. She made her way up two floors towards the History of Magic classroom. Professor Binns didn't even acknowledge Gwen as she slid into the seat between Jessie and Leslie. Jessie glanced at her and scribbled her a note on a bit of parchment.

_What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?_

_He just wanted to see how Eric and I were faring. Gwen._

_Leslie's taking notes today. We can copy off of her at lunch._

The girls had a system. Each day they drew straws to see who would be taking notes in History of Magic class. Those that weren't taking notes slept, did other homework, or passed notes.

Katie leaned over and passed Gwen a note of her own.

_What was going on between you and Ron? Kay._

_He was being his arrogant self. I'm really sick of it. Gwen._

_Then why do you hang out with him. Megs._

_I don't. I hang out with Harry. Gwen._

_You know, Ron's nothing like his brothers. Even Percy's nicer than him. Jess._

_Fred and George are amazing. Kay._

_Wasn't there another Weasley here last year? Megs._

_Yeah. Charlie. He's working with dragons. Jess._

_I wish I had a friend named Charlie. Gwen._

_Get closer to the Weasley family. Kay._

_How many of them are there? Gwen._

_Quite a few. There are the parents: Molly and Arthur. Bill is the oldest. He works at Gringotts. Charlie is working with dragons. He used to play on the Quidditch team. Then there's Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. There's also Ginny Weasley, who will be joining Hogwarts next year. Jess&Megs. _

_How do you guys know all this? Gwen._

_Family friends. Jess._

Just then, the bell rang. Gwen folded the note and placed it into a small pocket in her bag. She would take it out next History of Magic class.

"I can't stand taking notes," Leslie moaned. "It makes my head and my hand hurt."

Jessie laughed. "Luck of the draw, Lee."

Jessie had a habit of giving everyone she made contact with a nickname. She called herself Jess, or occasionally Jay. Katie was Kay; Meghan was Megs; Leslie was Lee or Lez.

Jessie had called Gwen Gab, for her initials. She had bettered it to Mab, however. Gwen was grateful for her nickname.

"Mab, can I ask you something?" Jessie asked.

Gwen nodded. "Certainly," She said, taking a seat in Charms.

"You told us that your mother was dead, but you never told us about your father. Your real father, that is."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about my father?" Jessie shrugged. Gwen sighed. "Mon père is in prison. His name's Sirius Black."

They gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?" Meghan asked.

Gwen shrugged. "I was too young, but everyone else took his betrayal hard. Especially mother. He's the reason we moved to France."

Jessica sighed. "I'm really sorry I brought this subject up Mab. I think this should be one of those forbidden topics," The girls all nodded in agreement.

They didn't have time to speak about anything else as Professor Flitwick came into class.

* * *

Halloween arrived. Ron was even more bitter towards Gwen, but she was in such a good mood she didn't care.

Before dinner, Gwen and Leslie went to the bathroom together, talking and laughing. They stopped, however, once they walked in on Hermione Granger, crying her eyes out.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leslie asked kindly.

"Leave me _alone_!" Hermione practically screamed.

Gwen and Leslie traded glances. "Well ok then," Gwen muttered. They exited and went down to the Halloween feast.

"Guess what!" Leslie exclaimed as they sat beside their friends.

"What?" Meghan asked in a bored tone. Leslie had a tendency to get overexcited.

"We walked into the bathroom and Hermione Granger was _crying_!"

"Why?" Jessie asked.

Gwen shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. She wanted to be left alone."

Katie nudged Gwen and nodded to where Ron sat with Harry. Ron was shifting in his seat, looking horribly guilty.

"Aw, Ron, are you feeling guilty?" Gwen drawled scornfully.

Ron glared. Harry sighed. "Gwen," He said softly.

Gwen backed off with a casual, "Well, he is."

Ron looked about to retort, but the doors to the Great Hall burst open dramatically and Professor Quirrell ran in, robes askew, yelling "Troll! In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." He fainted.

All the kids screamed. "Silence!" Dumbledore roared at the top of his voice. "Prefects will lead their house back to their dormitory; teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

No one questioned his authority. "Come Gwen," Eric said, grabbing her hand. Gwen followed obediently until Harry grabbed her arm.

"Gwen, what bathroom was Hermione in?" He asked.

Gwen paled. "Follow me."

"Don't let Percy see us," Ron said tersely.

The boys followed Gwen. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Percy," Ron hissed. The three of them hid in the shadows and watched as Snape, not Percy, rushed by.

"He's heading to the third floor," Harry whispered.

"Do you smell something?" Ron asked.

"Ugh!" Gwen gagged as a horrific smell filled her senses. Soon enough, a large troll came into their line of view. He shuffled stupidly into a room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered.

Together, Harry and Ron hastily slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Um, guys, that's-" Gwen began, but she was interrupted by a terrified scream. "-the girls bathroom," Gwen sighed miserably.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron groaned.

They threw open the door and saw Hermione, terrified, against the wall.

"Hermione move!" Harry yelled.

Hermione was clearly too terrified to move. Gwen darted around the troll and took Hermione's arm. "Move," She moaned. She could vaguely hear Harry and Ron shouting at the troll, obviously hoping to confuse it. "Hermione, we gotta go! _Maintenant_!" Hermione looked at her. "_Now_!" Gwen repeated. They quickly rose to crouches, looking for an opportunity to move to a less exposed area. Unfortunately, they were in a bathroom, not a battlefield.

Hermione screamed. Gwen looked up and saw that Harry had somehow gotten on the trolls shoulders and stuck his wand in its nose. The troll was attempting to fling Harry to the ground.

Ron had his wand out and was pointing it at the troll. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The trolls wooden club flew out of its hand, rose several feet in the air, turned upside down, and fell on the trolls skull with a sickening crack.

The silence that fell was deafening. Hermione was the first to speak. "Is it dead?"

Gwen crawled out from under the sink. She stooped by the troll and pulled Harry's wand out of its nose. "Just knocked out," She said. Holding Harry's wand between thumb and forefinger, Gwen handed it back to its owner. Harry grimaced and wiped it on the trolls trousers.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of rushed footsteps stopped her. In rushed McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall demanded angrily.

Hermione spoke up nervously. "Please Professor. They were looking for me. I went looking for the troll because I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. I was wrong. If the three of them hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead."

Gwen shifted nervously. She didn't know Hermione all that well, but she knew that Hermione would never tell a downright lie to a teacher. From the looks on Harry and Ron's faces, they were thinking similar thoughts.

"Well," McGonagall huffed, clearly perplexed by Hermione's 'rash behavior.' "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your foolishness Miss Granger. If you aren't hurt, please return to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses." Hermione left, head bowed. McGonagall turned to the remaining students. "I hope you three realize just how lucky you are. Not many students under seventh year could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. You may go."

They left right away. As the three of them walked down an empty corridor, Ron grumbled, "We should've gotten more than fifteen points."

"Ten you mean, once she's taken away Hermione's," Harry corrected.

"I'm actually surprised she didn't take _more _from Hermione," Gwen mused. They entered through the portrait hole. Hermione was waiting for them.

"Thanks," They said in unison without looking at one another. From that moment on, Hermione Granger was their friend.

**A/N: Ok, first, I'll clear up the French. Eric says "We are supposed to meet Dumbledore." Gwen asks him, "Why?" Eric replies, "I don't know." (My favorite French phrase.) Gwen then says, "My father."**

**Mab is a women mentioned in the play, "Romeo and Juliet." Also, in case anyone wants to know, I'm not French (I take French I in highschool) nor am I British, so I don't attempt to kill the true English language, or the French language, by pretending. That's pretty much it, except that this chapter took me forever! Review!**


	5. Nicholas Flamel

**Nicholas Flamel**

Time rapidly approached to the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Tension between the Houses was great.

The morning of the match, neither Gwen nor Harry chose to eat. Instead, they went straight to the locker rooms and changed into their scarlet robes.

"Let's go out," Wood said tersely. The team followed Wood and met the opposing team.

Wood and Slytherin Captain Markus Flint shook hands. Then the players rose into the air. Harry rose high above the game, and Wood flew to the goal posts.

Angelina Johnson caught the Quaffle and passed it like lightning to Gwen, who caught it whilst hanging on her broom upside down. Still hanging upside down, Gwen passed it to Katie, who flew a ways before passing it back to Angelina. Almost immediately, one of the Slytherin Chasers took the Quaffle. Gwen was on him instantly. Before they had time to react, she scored.

There were cheers from the Gryffindor stands and boos from the Slytherins. Katie and Gwen exchanged high fives. Angelina caught the ball and instantly scored. Gwen and Katie laughed at the speed of the score. They both felt that it was an embarrassment to Slytherin.

Suddenly, the crowd stilled. Harry was racing toward what was (hopefully) the Snitch. He reached out his arm for it, but Markus Flint slammed into Harry's broom, knocking off course. The crowd booed.

Madam Hooch (the flying teacher and the referee) angrily spoke to Flint and awarded Gryffindor a penalty shot. Gwen was allowed to take it, and she made the goal easily.

The game commenced, with the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan giving the commentary. Suddenly, the players were aware of a sudden stillness of the audience. They looked up and became aware of Harry's broom going positively berserk.

"Oh no," Gwen murmured.

Fred and George flew towards Harry and attempted to pull him down onto their brooms. Harry's broom jerked up and away. The twins dropped a few feet and circled beneath Harry, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Markus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anybody noticing.

After what felt like hours, Harry's broom stopped jerking, and Harry was able to clamber back onto it. As Harry sped to the ground, he clapped his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick. He fell on all fours and coughed into his hand. Out fell the Golden Snitch.

The game ended in complete confusion.

At Hagrid's hut, Hermione was explaining the situation. "It was Snape. He was jinxing the broom."

"Nonsense," Hagrid rumbled. "What cause does Snape have ter jinx Harry's broom?"

"He hates me. That's common knowledge," Harry replied.

"That's no reason to be suspectin' him of attempted murder," Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid. I _know _a jinx when I see one. You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking," Hermione exclaimed.

"How do you know _all _about them?" Gwen asked, sipping her tea.

"I've read all about them," Hermione replied.

"Of course you have," Ron sighed. Gwen flashed Ron a dirty look.

"All I know is that Snape's up to something," Harry said.

"Listen you lot. Snape may not be a nice guy, but he's not about to murder yeh," Hagrid said.

"Then why did he try to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Gwen asked.

Hagrid almost dropped his tea. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course he's got a name. He's mine. I leant him to Dumbledore the guard the-" Hagrid stopped abruptly.

"Oui?" Gwen urged.

"Never you mind. That's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Christmas was fast approaching. Gwen and Eric would be leaving Hogwarts in order to spend Christmas at home.

Ever since Hagrid had let the name Nicholas Flamel slip, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gwen had been scavenging the library for any hint on what he may have done to gain notoriety.

Harry and Ron had promised to continue looking for Hermione and Gwen while they were away.

On the train, Gwen shared a compartment with Hermione, Jessie, Katie, Leslie, Meghan, and another second year by the name of Cormac McLaggen.

"So, are you ladies doing anything fun over the break?" Cormac asked, attempting to be casual.

Gwen glared. McLaggen, she had learned _thought _he was a twelve year old ladies' man.

Leslie giggled. Her affection for Cormac was barely hidden. "Not particularly. Are you?" Katie asked politely.

Gwen lost the thread of the incredibly dull conversation as she thought about what lay ahead: this coming Christmas would be the first Christmas without Michelle, Jewel, and James. Gwen and Eric planned to make the best of it.

On Christmas morning, Gwen woke with a heavy heart. Eric seemed to sense that she was awake, for he bounded into her room, seemingly full of good spirits. Gwen was affected by his good mood, and soon, both were laughing and joking as they opened their presents.

Thoughts of school and Nicholas Flamel couldn't be further from Gwen's head until she opened Hermione's present: a box of chocolate frogs. As she read the card for Dumbledore, something caught her eye. A name: Nicholas Flamel.

**A/N: For all you writers out there, have you ever had that version of writers' block, but in order for the plot to develop, you **_**have **_**to put some incredibly dull back story, and you just want to get it over with? Well, that's how the writing for this chapter went. Shortly after realizing how that version of writing wouldn't work, I decided to change the style of this story, which is why the first year is almost done. Chapter six is a lot better than this I assure you. I was originally going to give you a package deal, chapter five, which is bad, and chapter six, which is a heck of a lot better and a lot longer, but I looked and saw that I hadn't posted since May. So, here you go. I'm almost done writing chapter six, and then I'll post it. Please review, even though it's not a very spectacular chapter.**


End file.
